


Like Summer Fruits and Birds Singing in the Morning

by ElfrootAndEezo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Scout Regiment, Snippets, Spoilers, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAndEezo/pseuds/ElfrootAndEezo
Summary: A collection of chronological snippets, surrounding the relationship between Connie and Sasha.





	Like Summer Fruits and Birds Singing in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to Chapter 102.

I.

The Sergeant had him by the head, feet dangling a foot from the ground. He was yelling but Connie was having a hard time hearing a single word. Spit was flying into his face as Sergeant Shadis continued his assault. His vision blurred as his eyes were pulled tight, and suddenly he was dropped. He crumpled to a heap on the dusty ground, vision returning to see Shadis standing off with another cadet. He wasn’t sure whether the girl was fearless or stupid.

 

II.

He felt someone sit beside him before he saw it, Jean across the table eyeing them with something between smug superiority and annoyance. Marco on the other hand, held out his hand in welcome.

“Hi, I’m Marco. That’s Connie and this lump of attitude is Jean.”

Connie turned to welcome the recent addition to their table and paused mid smile. It was her. The one who’d faced off against Shadis.

“I’m Sasha.” She smiled, filling her mouth with food and then swallowing before continuing, eyeing the leftover bread on his breakfast tray. “Are you going to eat that?”

 

III.

They sit together, guzzling water as they take a break from training. He knew the cadets training would be difficult, but he’d never counted on just how much work he’d be putting into it. Every time he grasped something the stakes increased. He wouldn’t give up though. Sasha groans beside him and he knows she’s counting down the hours until dinner.

“You know, Shadis can torment us all he likes. I’m not giving up.” He pauses, swallowing a mouthful of water. “Mum, Dad, Martin and Sunny. I’m gonna make them all proud.”

She smiles at him, and nod along. He waits, expecting her to speak. She says nothing, so he continues. “You doing this for anyone?”

“I don’t know if Dad wants me back home.” She shrugs and says nothing more, and Connie finds himself fighting the urge to touch her. He doesn’t know what its like to have nobody. If nothing else, he has always known his family would be there.

 

IV.

Occasionally they sit apart. Connie sits, sandwiched between Reiner and Marco. It’s crowded and loud, and they’re his friends but he misses her laugh and the persistent begging for his leftovers. She’s sitting on the other side of the room, and his eyes flick over to her more times than he cares to admit as she laughs with Krista, Mina and Jean.

“You alright?” Marco smiles at him, as Reiner continues his longwinded and surely exaggerated story.

He nods, tucking a bread roll into his pocket.

 

V. 

She’s laughing. It’s intoxicating and reminds him of summer fruits and birds singing in the morning. He’s not sure why, or if he should be thinking so much about the sound of his best friends laugh but he can’t help it. He joins in as she flies through the trees, odm gear used to swing about in a way that’ll surely have Shadis shouting at her later.

She flips and soon Reiner’s joining in, in their laughter. Jean cussing behind them as she takes another target from his sights. Sasha turns to them, sticking her tongue out at Jean and Marco’s suddenly struggling to stifle back his laughter.

He can’t help smiling, even as his laugh fades away. Sasha’s presence was nothing less than uplifting.

 

VI.

He hears little things among the silence following the Battle of Trost. She’s missed, like him and had practically offered herself up as titan food. When she tells him she’s going to join the Survey Corps he thinks maybe he should talk her out of it.

Samuel is bed ridden, his leg a bloody mess and his body fractured and bruised. It sounds like infatuation, the way he speaks of Sasha. She saved him. Caught him mid fall while the others scrambled. He’s mildly put off with the way Samuel is blushing at each mention of her name, but he can hardly hide his awe at her actions.

Reiner claps her shoulder and thanks her for her uplifting speech. He watches in confusion as a small shaky laugh leaves her lips, he’d missed her speech. He’d jolted off after Mikasa and Jean following their respective words. Reiner leaves and he turns to her, his hand resting gently on her arm, a reminder they both made it.

“Your speech?”

She laughs again, and he’s never seen her look so pale. “Called them all cowards, weaklings and retards.”

He smiles, not quite of happiness, but its something. He’s not sure why he ever doubted her. “I hope the survey corps keeps us well fed.”

She smiles, her right hand reaching over to hold his own.

 

VII.

Marco’s found in the city clean up and they hold each other as they cry. Marco had always been a friendly face, and a support for both of them. He’d been one of his closest friends and a constant presence in the dorms, training and free time. Sasha had considered him one of her most trustworthy friends and he knew she’d confided many fears, hopes and dreams to him.

It’s an hour before they part, eyes dry and red. Sasha gives him one last squeeze and says goodbye.

She’s missing from dinner that night and when he finds her she’s holding Jean, her shirt wet with tears. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Jean so openly emotional.

He wonders how everyone can call him an idiot but be so blind to how special she is. She’s loud and slightly demonic about food, but she’s also kind, brave and selfless.

He takes the bread roll in his pocket and splits it. It’s what Sash would do. He takes half to the girl’s room, handing it over to Krista in promise it makes it to Sasha. He takes the other half with him, leaving it on Jean’s pillow.

Jean returns to their room some time later, and most of the boys pretend to sleep.

“Jean, I-” Connie turns the words over in his head, wondering how to get the words out without sounding like an idiot or offending Jean.

“Thanks Con.” Jean’s voice is unnaturally level as he slips into bed.

 

VIII.

The castle is far bigger and far emptier than the cadet training site. It’s quieter at night. He pretends he can’t hear Jean cry at night, and Jean pretends the same. They have a quiet understanding, and Connie would go as far as to call him his second-best friend. Behind Sasha of course.

It’s quiet and he knows Jean’s awake, he can see him staring at the ceiling in the moonlight.

“You know, I think I love her.” Connie’s not sure why he says it out loud or when he began feeling that way. He just knows it. Like he knows how to breath.

“No shit.”

 

IX.

“Rise and shine!”

Connie falls out of bed at the sound of their door swinging open. He clutches his blanket near, blinking to take in the sunlight with open but squinting eyes. Jean groans and he hears her laugh. Like birds singing in the morning. He clutches the blanket tighter, carefully positioning it across his lap as his eyes fall on Sasha. Her smiles genuine and bright as she flops down onto his bed, leaving him sitting awkwardly on the floor, half naked and painfully aware of his morning issue.

“Get out.” Jean grumbles. “Or climb in bed with Connie and go back to sleep.”

“I’m already in his bed.” Sasha chirps, rolling to eye Connie on the floor. He’s faintly aware of the sound of Jean sitting up, before he flops back down. Sasha’s eyes flick over him playfully, as she reaches her hand out to poke at his chest. “Cute freckle.”

 

X.

He never thought Sasha’s squeak would fill him with so much relief.

They’re in the trees and he has no idea what’s going on. Half the scouts are already dead and there’s something going on in the forest. He’s not sure how many of them are left.

A titan snaps at her, and she jumps, timid and squeaking nervously. It’s the first time he’s seen her since they set out into titan territory and he has to remind himself to keep his cool. They’re still on a mission, lives in danger and as much as he wants to wrap his arms around her in undeniable joy, he doesn’t.

There will be time for that later.

 

XI.

Connie’s been bored several times in his life but sitting in a room with a bunch of scouts, no equipment and nothing to do takes the cake. Even Sasha looks like she’s about to fall asleep, the ponytail she’s pulled round to wear as a moustache no longer entertaining her. Reiner’s about as quiet as Bertolt and Bertolt’s himself. It was boring. Boring. Boring. Boring.

He mulls over asking her to join him in something, anything really, as long as it makes them smile. Bonus points if they make the others smile too.

She drops her head to the table and jolts back up, exclaiming something about footsteps. His mouth quirks for a moment as the others groan and snicker. It’s not until he meets her eyes that he realises she’s not joking with them.

Faster than he can comprehend they’re outside and on horses. They have no gear and they are sent separate ways, both local to the region.

It’s happening again.

He doesn’t know if they’ll see each other again. He doesn’t know if he’ll see his family again.

It was a cruel world.

 

XII.

His family… He could hardly comprehend. And the titan. He didn’t understand.

He needs Sasha.

He speaks out loud, his thoughts, feelings and fears tumbling out before he can think. Ymir laughs. They all look at him like his delusional and his never felt so stupid in his life.

Sasha never looks at him like he’s an idiot. Even when he is.

 

XIII.

Sasha’s panicked easily as long as he’s known her. When they meet again he knows somethings happened. She stands taller, eyes and hands no longer trembling. Acceptance.

Their eyes meet, and her gaze softens. She knows. “Connie, I’m s-” Her sentence cuts off with a splutter as he throws his arms around her. Her ODM gear sticks into him as he buries his face awkwardly on her shoulder.

“Con,” Her arms wrap around him, drawing him in. He wonders how she can read him so clearly; he wonders if she knows just how much he needs her.

His family might be gone, and Ymir’s a titan and he has no idea what’s going on anymore.

Sasha’s about the only thing that makes sense in his life.

 

XIV.

His mother’s eyes stare back at him, but he can hardly fathom that its really her. Stuck inside, lost, mindless. He takes the picture of his parents from Hanji’s hand and fights back the urge to drop to his knees in tears.

He cries but he doesn’t fall.

He’s a soldier.

 

XV.

The cabin they’re isolated in to keep Eren and Historia safe reminds him of their time in the training corps. They can’t ignore all that’s looming over them though. Their friends. Not friends. He was still struggling to get his head around the fact that Reiner and Bertolt were enemies of humanity.

He can’t even begin to understand what Historia must be feeling. He’s not sure he wants to. If it had been Sasha… He straightens himself not wanting to think about it.

They’ve all lost enough people already.

Sasha snorts out a sound somewhere between a laugh and shriek and suddenly Jeans drenched in water yelling. He watches wordlessly as Sasha flees Jean.

“She likes you too.” Connie startles, having forgotten Armin’s presence. He makes eye contact with the blonde and shrugs, unsure of what to say. “She talks to Mikasa sometimes.”

“With Mikasa?” Connie raises his eyebrow in partial disbelief. Mikasa was intense in the most terrifying way possible.

“To Mikasa.” Armin corrects, shifting the chopped wood in his hands. “But Mikasa’s not nearly as uncaring as you think.”

Connie doesn’t say anything, not sure it’s true, he has seen Mikasa in action, but if anyone knows Mikasa its Armin. He nods, tuning his eyes out in search of Sasha. It’s quiet. Sasha and Jean nowhere to be seen. He thinks maybe Levi’s come out and kicked them all the way to the Capital.

He turns to Armin, ready to voice his concerns when Armin gasps and suddenly they’re both dripping wet. Jean is smirking in satisfaction and Sasha laughing manically as she lunges at him, tackling him into the dirt. They roll together, both landing on their backs.

Connie smiles at her, and he can almost forget all they’ve been through. All they still have to endure.

Her hair mucked with dirt, sticks to her face and Connie can’t help reaching out to brush it from her eyes. She smiles into his touch and he finds his mouth running dry.

But, the moment doesn’t last because the door slams and suddenly Levi’s cursing the four of them and they’re all scrambling to apologise.

 

XVI.

“We’re not good guys anymore.”

Armin’s words settle over the table like a thick fog as they fall into silence. Screams echo through the building and Connie does his best to blink away the images his mind is conjuring. If Hanji, Levi and Moblit could handle it the least he could do was stay calm. The screams didn’t help.

He jostles, a foot nudging him under the table. He looks up and Sasha’s smiling at him, not in happiness of course, but something like reassurance.

It helps.

 

XVII.

Hurting people is different to hurting titans, they learn that quickly.

The cut, slice and shoot soldiers legs, incapacitating them from fighting back.

If he were to look in the mirror would he recognise himself?

He twists, eyes searching in the darkness. Sasha’s there. Always there. Their eyes meet, and he’s grounded.

They can shoulder it all for the good of humanity. Together.

 

XVIII.

He zips off into the smoke, Jean and Hanji at his side as he slips through the air. Painful screams and the shouts of orders echo around the glowing smoke-filled cavern. He zeroes in on his target and swings his blades. The man he’d targeted falls, and Connie hardly has time to consider the monsters they’ve become.

He hears a woman’s shout and finds himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He kind of always thought he’d die in the hands of a titan. He watches the woman, eyes wide, waiting for the end. A wet thump sounds and the woman falls back, arrow lodged in her chest.

“Sasha!” His eyes widen, and he turns to eye the woman in question. She doesn’t register his name, her eyes still narrowed and searching for danger. It’s a look he’s never seen on her. Not quite like that.

 

XIX.

She sits on the back of her horse, glowing in the light of the morning sun. There’s a titan off in the distance, slowly but surely heading for the city. She doesn’t seem half as phased as she would have all those years ago.

Determined, she sat tall, answering Armin’s questions about her history as he praised her archery skills. He wanted to praise her too. Not just her skilled marksmanship, but everything about her. From her quirky laugh to her fearful appetite, from her kindness to her skill in battle.

He wanted to praise all of it. All of her.

 

XX.

Connie sat in the dining room of Jean’s childhood home; Jean had finally given into his mothers wishes, inviting some friends for tea. With the guillotines recent reveal, they’d been given the opportunity to relax. They’d be back outside the walls soon enough, but with all they’d been through the short break was more than enough. Armin, Sasha and himself had joined Jean. He’d invited Eren, but they needed to keep up the appearance that they weren’t friends, no matter how well they trusted each other now. Mikasa of course, chose to remain by Eren’s side. Marco’s lack of presence rings loudly throughout the quaint room.

Ms Kirstein smiles at Sasha and points her in the direction of seconds. They’d immediately hit it off, Jean’s Mum grateful to have someone so fond of her own cooking.

“She’s a lovely girl.” Ms Kirstein beams. The three boys nod in agreement as Ms Kirstein continues. “Very pretty, don’t you think Jeanie?”

Connie flicks his back to his plate, trying to disguise his discomfort. Jean groans dramatically. “I guess.” He waves his hand dismissively. “But I’m not interested Ma.”

Ms Kirstein tuts, pestering him about his lack of romantic interests. Connie shifts awkwardly, avoiding Jean’s gave as he levels a threatening gaze at Armin and himself. Bringing up his interest in Mikasa was obviously out of the question.

“I only hope I’m lucky enough to get a daughter in law like her before I die.” Connie almost laughed at the pointed look Jean was receiving from his mother.

“She has a boyfriend Ma!” Jean snaps and Connie immediately feels Armin’s eyes jump to him. Ms Kirstein smiles fondly at him as he feels his cheeks warm.

“Well, not yet.” He jokes, though the slight shake to his voice betrays his embarrassment.

 

XXI.

They sit together in the mess hall, amidst the excited chattering of the new transfers. He’s not sure how they’re jumping for joy at the prospect of joining them, for all they’ve accomplished, being a Scout was harder than he’d ever imagined.

Connie toys with the food on his plate, his appetite lost.

Talk turns to Ragako and to his mother. Unable to help himself, tears flow freely. He can feel himself shake as he rests his head in his hands. It’s all too much.

A warm hand clasps his shoulder, and soon small circles are rubbed into his back. It’s Sasha, a genuinely comforting smile on her face.

It’s always Sasha.

 

XXII.

Connie’s knows his jokes have never been well timed. He’d long been told they were inappropriate and offensive at the best of times.

Sasha wacks him over the head in warning and he can’t seem to mind. He’d had to physically restrain her just the day before, ensuring Jean didn’t get chewed up.

There’s no pretending with each other. Faults and merits alike recognised.

He hopes soon he’ll find the courage to stop pretending he’s not in love with her.

 

XXIII.

The loud clap of thunder spears hitting their target echoes through the carnage of battle. His eyes flick up, ready to cheer and continue their assault but she’s falling. Her body is limp and bloodier than his ever seen it. His heart catches in his throat and everything falls into silence. It can’t be the end.

He glides through the air, catching her in his arms and carrying her to safety. She’s not conscious but she’s breathing.

He hasn’t even told her how much she means to him yet.

He holds her later, helping tend to her wounds and feeding her water. He wishes he could help more, but he has no use as a medic. Instead he brushes her hair, matted with blood from her face and whispers the words he’d been avoiding telling her. “I love you, Sash.”

 

XXIV.

Mr Braus claps a hand on his shoulder at the end of the awards ceremony. The sheer weight of it almost toppled Connie over, but he steadied himself and looked up at the man who’d raised Sasha.

“Sorry about ya family kid,” He pauses, clapping another heavy hand down on Connie’s shoulder. “Sasha told me what happened, also told me you’ve been there for her all these years.”

Connie nods, hoping Mr Braus doesn’t somehow know all the thoughts his had about Sasha. He glances about the room, looking for her. She’s sitting, tucked into a corner as Mikasa orders Armin to check over her wounds. Sasha shrugs Armin’s hands off, and Connie can only guess the look Mikasa gives her before she relents her complaints.

Mr Braus chuckles to himself, and Connie grows nervous. It’s for nothing though because the man gives him a genuine smile that reminds him all too much of Sasha. “Look after each other. All of you. I expect to see ya all at the end of this.”

 

XXV.

It was the end of Summer when he worked up the courage to kiss her for the first time. Wall Maria was officially cleared of titans and as they who had worked so hard to achieve it celebrated, he waltzed over to where she sat with Armin and Hanji and planted his lips to hers.

They’d kissed others before, playing childish games in the cadet corps. He’d kissed Mina, and Ymir too, which still terrified him to this day. He should have known she wouldn’t honour the rules of the game and let anyone kiss Historia. He knew Sasha had kissed Thomas, Nac and Jean.

His other kisses had been nothing more than nervous, excitable fun.

Kissing Sasha’s nothing like that though.

She stills the moment he meets her lips, but soon enough her arms coil around his neck and he can feel her opening herself to him. He’d never tasted something so sweet before.

They pull apart, remembering the room full of their friends and comrades and Connie’s sure he can hear Jean whistling from the other side of the room. When their eyes settle on each other, blushing cheeks and kiss touched lips Connie knows. He knows that he needs her like he needs to breathe.

He needs her.

 

XXVI.

For the first time in his life he sees freedom, and he wonders if maybe Armin’s gotten to him too. He splashes Sasha, and she squeals, sounding far more delighted than anything else. She splashes him back and soon they’re both covered in water.

He kisses her, soft and chaste. A reminder. They made it.

He had no idea what was on the other side of the ocean, but they’d made it. For now, that was enough.

He wishes his family could be with them. He kisses Sasha again, smiling into it as her arms twist around him. Maybe some of his family had made it. Sasha and the others.

It’d never fill the whole in his heart his family had left him, but as he held her in his arms, he realised it didn’t sting so much when she was near.

 

XXVII.

He, Jean and Sasha find themselves assisting with the training of new members. Between military strategies and Armin’s new titan powers the others have their time all tied up.

He’s not sure what the future holds for all of them; he’s not sure if they’ll all make it out the other side.

She’s sitting off to the side as Jean’s speech drags out, and Connie finds his eyes slipping over to her more than they should. A couple snickers echo through the crowd and Connie shakes himself back to professionalism, though the pink of his cheeks says otherwise.

Jean of course, thinks they’re snickering at him and starts shouting expletives that would rival Shadis. Sasha dances over to him, taking his hand in hers.

Together, they watch the young rookies and Connie tries not to see themselves in their faces. There’s a lanky girl with dark hair and freckles and a smile so much like Marco’s that he can barely look at her. He sees a boy, burly and chummy with everyone he greats. He tries not to see Reiner’s betrayal every time he laughs. It’s hard seeing fresh faces and remembering they were once these kids. But then he sees them, a boy and girl goofing off so much like he and Sasha had during their days in training and its okay. Not everything about the future was so bad.

 

XXVIII.

They’re seventeen the first time they go to bed together and Connie wakes early. Her hair is loose and splayed across the pillow and her face as she nestles onto his arm. He thinks maybe this is the happiest he has ever been.

He twists slowly, careful not to disturb her sleep as he brushes her hair back from her face. She hums sleepily in response and he cant help but smile.

She stirs once more, her eyes lazily peering at him as they squint out the morning sun. “Mornin.”

“I love you.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I know.” She grins, eyes suddenly bursting open as she rolls over on top of him. “I love you too.”

He doesn’t think it, he knows. He’s never been happier.

 

XXIX.

He grins as he leans down to kiss her, and she tilts her head up to meet him. Height had hit him so suddenly it felt like he’d gone to bed looking up at her and woken looking down.

He grabs at her waist, lifting her playfully from her feet. He loves it, though he’d be lying if a little part of him didn’t miss the way she used to do the same to him. She’s smiling at him now, eyes equal as her feet dangle above the floor.

She leans towards him and presses a kiss to his nose before snorting in laughter at the clear look of disappointment he was surely showing. Faking annoyance he carries her over and sits her on the bench. He makes a show of turning to walk away before she tugs him near.

Connie’s laugh dies in his throat as she tugs at his collar and draws him in. She’s laughing as she kisses him, and it still leaves him intoxicated as it always has. Summer fruits and birds singing in the morning. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it.

His kisses begin to trail down her throat and she tilts her head back, singing a pleasing hum until she shrieks, and Connie finds himself thrown backwards. He fears his hurt her until he notices the third presence in the room. Levi sits casually, peering at him over his tea, and Connie’s been around the man long enough to see the amusement in the twitch of his lips. He feels the colour drain from his face.

“Can you not do this shit in the kitchens?” Levi offers, settling his tea on the dingy wooden table. He thinks about saying something back, but he doesn’t. For all the height his gained over their Captain, the guy still terrified him.

 

XXX.

The tavern they’ve spent the better part of the night drinking in is too loud and smells a little like piss.

“Cheer up you sack of potatoes.” Jean berates him from across the table and takes another swig of the cheap drink he’d been nursing.

“Just drink your drink, you bloody horse.” Eren groans, before yelping as he’s kicked under the table. Mikasa’s doing, he presumes.

The table falls into bickering, as was normal with their little group but Connie can’t seem to enjoy it just as much as usual. Sasha was visiting her father and it had been four days already. Another three before she was due home.

“I miss her.” He says out loud, not meaning for the words to spill. Armin eyes him with sympathy, clapping a gentle hand on his back.

He should have gone with her.

 

XXXI.

Eren’s gone and suddenly they’re at war again. He knew it was coming of course. Standing on the beach before their journey was still daunting.

The world was a big place and he had no idea what to expect.

He hoped though.

Hoped he’d make it. More importantly, he hoped she’d make it.

 

XXXII.

Its wrong, he knows, thinking of himself as everything blows apart around them. Still, he can’t help hoping for the future that may not come. He resolves as he zips through the air towards her, that if they make it out, he’ll marry her. They’ll marry, retire from the military, live somewhere with plenty of room for animals and plenty of rooms for children. She’ll teach their children archery and he’ll teach them the best ways to tick off Uncle Jean. They’ll tell them stories of comrades lost and bravery against insurmountable odds. Old age will take them together.

He hears a gun shot, as he flies over the last building between them. She’s staring down at a child in the streets, and the bodies of military men and he knows that killing people would never get easier.

“Let’s go Sasha.” He says, because there’s nothing else to say. Not here. Not as men, women and children die all around them.

“Connie.” She looks up at him, her face softening as her eyes settled on him. “Did you forget about turning on the lights?”

“Ah.” He nods, taking the light from her hand. He’d forgotten all about it. “I did.”

They lock eyes for a moment, and Connie wants nothing more than to pull her into his arms. He doesn’t though. War zones are hardly the place for romance. Instead he moves away and pushes the thoughts of their future to the back of his mind.

To have their future, they need to survive.  

 

 


End file.
